


Claiming Archiekins

by DarkDarling (solsethegreat)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roleplay Logs, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/DarkDarling
Summary: Archie gets a little TOO plastered at a party and sets his eyes on Kevin when he's helped to bed.





	Claiming Archiekins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay log that was never finished, as it ends RIGHT before full penetration and all that. But it's still detailed and fun and I hate leaving these in my Docs folder when so much time went into them.

Archie was wasted. The party was going all kinds of late, ridiculous, and so many red solo cups were already littering the floor with enough beer stains to attest to the party’s debauchery. They kept giving him more, and he was taking it happily, until he was singing loudly to the music, a few other shirtless guys wearing awful and hilarious animal masks. The night was going later than anyone had thought, and they were surprised the cops hadn’t been called yet, so Archie was just drinking more, and more, until the boy was messy and leaning against a doorframe to balance himself, dressed in just his boxers by now, his jeans lost with his jersey somewhere; likely covered in beer by now.

When he felt the familiar hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and saw his good friend Kevin Keller there, and he smiled. “KEVIN!!!!” He said, playful and happy, pulling him into a hug and giving his cheek a silly, messy kiss. “How are you doing? Isn’t this party amazing?” He asked, loud and grinning, words slurring, unaware that the boxer briefs he was wearing were very revealing, but it didn’t phase him that Kevin might be interested in him like that.

Kevin of course was not drunk. It just wasn’t his style. Somebody had to stay fabulous at these kind of things, and Kevin was actually considered a good kid. Child of a cop and everything. No matter how sassy he wanted to be, his father instilled some sort of moral code in him that he just couldn’t shake. And besides, someone had to make sure Betty Cooper wasn’t roofied, the poor naive little soul. 

Still, Betty didn’t seem to be too far from the crosshairs of Veronica or Jughead for most of the night. She seemed good, so Kevin got her blessings to go off and enjoy the rest of the part. And it would seem the jocks were getting messy and shirtless…

Now Kevin was a good kid, he wouldn’t be vulgar. But if the boys were stupid enough to flash some peen, who would he be to shield his eyes if it were a surprise? He’d entered the room where they all were and was surprised by a very drunk, very nearly naked Archie. And he’d pressed a sloppy kiss to his face, which quite frankly left him with a big blushing smile.  


“Archiekins! You seem… uh… drunk.” He nodded, looking over him. Archie was FINE. But he was a good friend. He needed to take care of him first and foremost. He didn’t want him hurting or embarrassing himself further so he put an arm around his shoulder and tugged him along.

“Hey, come with me Arch.” He said as he directed him to one of the bedrooms toward the back of the house where no one would disturb.

Always and forever, Archie would appreciate the hell out of Kevin being his friend, he was a stand up guy, friendly, told him how to dress sometimes when Archie stood in the closet (pun!) and was wondering what to put on. And here he was, looking at Archie in a caring manner, and the drunk red head leaned into him and gave him a smile because it was so warm, and so nice, to have that comfortable presence of Kevin Keller, Police’s son. “I am!” He said, very loudly, and then actually giggled, shaking his head.

“There was a lot of beer, and they were very happy to hand it out, and I was like, hell yes! And they were like, more! So I took more!” His story was pretty mundane, but it was all he could figure out in the last few hours, and when the hand was over his shoulder, tugging him along, he reached down to adjust his package in his boxer briefs, just out of habit and that’s when he realized what he was wearing.

“Where are my clothes?” He laughed, looking at Kevin and leaned in to give him another messy kiss to his cheek, affectionate something new for Archie thanks to the alcohol. 

“I don’t know, champ. You seem to have lost them somewhere. Hence why you should probably sleep it off and remember in the morning.” Kevin said with a nod, but then the little kiss on the cheek caused him to blush furiously. He shook his head and chuckled, rubbing his back as they got to the bedroom and he closed the door behind them.

“Arch, you better be careful. Guy might think you’re sweet on him you keep doing that.” He offered a tease as he helped him to the bed. He laid him back carefully, making sure his head was comfortably on the pillow as he sat down on the bed beside him.

“You gotta promise you aren’t going to like… vomit and choke. I’m the son of the Sheriff, you die on my watch then it’s not a good look.” He made a joke, rubbing Archie’s leg in a gentle comforting manner. 

“Sweet!” He said, shaking his head, still a bit drunk -- or a lot -- and he didn’t really think too much about how he would be acting towards Kevin, the kissing, the leaning against him, and moving into the bed he was comfortable with the pillow and everything under him but he wasn’t tired, which was the big problem about Kevin putting him to bed like this. “I’m not gonna, I don’t vomit that much, or at all, really,” he said, nodding.

“You are the Sheriff’s son, yup, which is why I am so safe, and all that, right?” He teased, and looked down at the hand that was playing along his leg, just in that gentle rub and turned his head to look at him as his hips moved just a little bit. “That feels nice, Kev.” He said in a drunken grin, hand reaching over to just move along Kevin’s side, and Archie was just loving the attention from his friend, he always craved attention it felt like, but now it felt like more.

And that he wanted more. “Will you stay up here with me?” He asked, slowly, the redhead’s cheeks pink by now and his chest was rising and falling heavily, as he was calming down from downstairs, and finding a sense of chill. Or at least trying to, as the hand’s touch still made his skin feel on fire.

“It does?” Kevin chuckled with feigned shock at the mention of his hand feeling good on Archie’s leg. He bit his lip and moved his hand up his thigh a little more, but then pulled it back closer to his knee after a moment of thought. What was he doing? Archie was drunk. And who knows if he was actually into it or would regret being half molested by Kevin in the morning?

At his request though… that adorable little request, he figured why not? Archie was drunk, he didn’t want any of the guys finding him and drawing dicks on his face. So sure.

“Oookay champ.” He nodded, moving to lay next to him on the bed. He remained a gentleman and crossed his arms as he looked up at the ceiling.

“If you puke on me, I’m out.” He joked once more. 

Archie could feel the hand sliding up his thigh a little more, and it still felt nice, until it stopped and he pulled it back and he wanted to growl or groan or pout but instead Archie just grunted a little annoyed. But at least Kevin was going to rest up here with him, and protect him, because he was totally the Sheriff’s son and totally had to protect him because that is how the world worked. But there he was, laying beside him, arm’s crossed, and that made Archie groan and he shoved the other.

“M’not gonna puke!” He said, glaring at him, and was already tugging at Kevin a little bit, “and you’re doing it all wrong,” he murmured as he uncrossed the arms and brought them to the side, so Archie could move in next to him, and found himself in a completely awkward position physically, he was almost spooning against Kevin’s side, but his hips took a quick turn and he had a leg strung out around Kevin then, and he wasn’t even minding that he was in his underwear, draping himself over Kevin like the drunk idiot he was.

All he cared about was that hand again, “do the leg thing again,” he protested, almost whined, even, as he looked up at his friend from his awkward positioning. 

Archie threw himself on Kevin like a drunken fool, but Kev really didn’t mind so much. He was cute, and kind of a doofus. Kevin looked at him awkwardly for a moment when the arms draped over him, but then he rolled his eyes and smiled, shaking his head as he draped an arm over Archie’s shoulder. 

“The hand thing?” He quirked an eyebrow. He looked down at Archie and he looked so desperate and silly.

“Arch…” He protested for a moment.

“You’re drunk. And really hot. And I don’t want you to be pissed at me in the morning.” He huffed. But Archie’s face persisted. So he sighed once more and ghosted his fingertips along Archie’s inner thigh.

“If it relaxes you, Archiekins, then here.”

Archie wasn’t really considering his level of drunk, and maybe if he had he would have thrown it to the wind as this was just his inhibitions lowering down to get what he wanted, and everything about Keller was comfortable in that moment, and heated, and that arm was surprisingly strong and when did Kevin Keller start lifting? He was laughing a bit, as he was told he was drunk, but also really hot which obviously was what Archie would focus on first because it was awesome. “You think I’m really hot?”

He had to ask, no matter how awkward it would make the situation but he wanted to ask Kevin and with how he was half-laying on him, and looking up at him in his state of naked, he was just smiling because he got his way, and that smile was something like a kitten that had finally gotten the canary, and knew it still looked adorable regardless. “It does relax me,” he nodded, and then shifting his hips a little.

Which was maybe a grind, maybe not, but mostly it was to try and entice Kevin a little more. “It’s relaxing, but it also feels really good, you know? That nice feeling?” He licked over his cherry red lips, and closed his eyes to just focus on Kevin’s hand. “You can be not so light, too, like rub it, Kev.”

“Are you kidding? I was the one that informed Betty how hot you’d gotten.” Kevin laughed a bit. All those nights he and Betty innocently watched Archie change through her bedroom window, before Betty would get embarrassed and close the blinds when Arch would reach for his pants…

Still he was snapped back when Archie started talking about how good everything felt. God this was it wasn’t it? He was taking advantage of a drunk boy? In the morning, Arch would be pissed and their friendship would be fractured.

Or maybe… he wouldn’t?

Kevin bit his lip and nodded in response to Archie’s request. He wanted a harder rub, so Kevin stopped tickling his fingertips and instead started rubbing the meat of his inner thigh a little harshly, fingertips creeping in under the fabric of his boxers, feeling a hint of what was inside.

“Like that?” He said, breath almost a little heavy as his nerves worked against him. This was so stupid, and yet the hardness developing in his jeans would say otherwise. 

Smiling when Kevin mentioned saying he had told Betty how hot he’d gotten, he was happy to know that he was discussed between the two, and maybe made his ego a little more large but he couldn’t help but smile. It was nice to be appreciated, and Kevin was doing a great job at appreciating him right now, and he turned his head when he felt the fingers start to press into his thigh and he nodded. “That’s good, yeah,” he said, spreading his legs a little bit more, as if it was an invitation, and the drunk Archie couldn’t even stop himself from reacting so obviously.

In fact, Archie hadn’t even noticed that boxer briefs were tenting now, he had been worked up to arousal and it was Kevin’s touch that was driving him there. “I’m so warm, Kevin, aren’t you warm? How are you still wearing clothes? Didn’t you lose them earlier with mine?” He asked, whining and not so much asking Kevin to get naked, too, but pretty much begging with a whimper and no words as he rocked back against Kevin, and because of just how precariously spread/laying on Kevin he was, his ass would be grinding right back against Kevin, not his bulge, but close enough.

“Don’t stop rubbing though, I like your hand, it feels nice,” he nodded. “Well maybe stop for a bit,” he teased, and his hand had gripped Kevin’s shirt then, giving it a tug.

This was so wrong. So fucking wrong. Betty and Veronica were always subtly competing over who would bed Archie first and the way things were looking, Kevin would be the first to do it. Not only could this potentially piss off a sober Archie, but it could ruin his friendships.

And yet… his dick didn’t care.

He rubbed his leg a little harder, his fingertips inside his boxers and ghosting at the shape of Archie’s balls now. Archie started to back into him, protesting his clothes. And when the boy reached back, he’d all but relented, allowing the drunk boy to drag off his shirt.

“Arch… we shouldn’t…” He protested for half a second longer. But when their bare chests touched, he lost all will to fight. Instead, he just gazed down into his dark eyes and gave a half smile. 

“Okay…” he said, leaning down and touching noses with him, half inviting him in for a kiss but not trying to be too presumptuous. 

“I’ll take care of you, Archiekins.”

Kevin’s fingers were still touching him, and it was something Archie had no idea he’d wanted so badly, but in that moment he was craving the touch. Sad it had to end for a moment, but it was necessary to get the other boy’s shirt off and toss it to the side so Archie wasn’t the only naked one. He still had pants on, but he figured Kevin would deal with that soon, instead he was moving in closer for now and Archie didn’t mind as he looked up and saw those eyes and he felt the heat in that moment.

Thankful when the protesting stopped, and he would wonder always who really seduced who because the drunk boy was likely being a little seductive, or a lot, but he was rocking his hips as the fingers were teasing his balls and his boxer briefs were already so tenting, and he was getting hard. It was impressive, not large, but it was enough to get a job done. With how close Kevin was, Archie just went for it and didn’t think, thanks to the alcohol mostly, and pushed his lips to Kevin.

And actually moaned into the kiss.

“Yeah, I want that,” he said, grinning, his words not as slurred but he was still so visibly drunk, but he didn’t protest, or show disinterest, or even any resistance despite his intoxication. In fact, he was grinding his hips in a more determined fashion, “take your pants off.” He said, sternly. Archie was a bossy bottom, it seemed.

Archie closed the kiss and nothing had ever felt so fucking magical before. He was making out with Archie. This was so weird. And hot. And something he would always remember. And definitely come back for more. His hand moved up to cup the ginger’s face, tongue slipping into his mouth as he did. 

Then Archie pulled away and demanded he lose the pants. Kevin couldn’t help but grin.

“Wow. You uh… know what you want.” He laughed as he reached down, thumbs sliding under the waistband of his jeans and underwear.

“You sure? Because there’s no going back, Archiekins.” He teased. But after a moment he went for it, sliding his pants down past his knees, his own member bouncing out. Kevin was freakishly large. Somewhere over 8 inches. Fat, with nice proportionate hanging balls and a bulbous, pink mushroom head. He tended not to brag about it. Bragging about one’s dick was so passe anyway. Besides… he liked shocking people. 

“I’m uh… big.”

Archie just grinned, drunkenly and a little stupid, when he was told that he knows what he wants, and in that moment, he did. He was watching how those thumbs were teasing jeans, underwear, and he wanted to just get Kevin naked. He really liked Kevin, he was a good friend, handsome, and always seemed to be on the look out for a guy to play with, so Archie, drunk as ever, figured why not throw himself into the ring. He’d always been curious, and the alcohol just made him really, really willing.

He might have even blushed when he was called Archiekins, and nodded, as the clothes were being pulled down, and tossed to the side somewhere. But what really took him by surprise was the sheer size of Kevin’s cock, which looked like he was stashing a damn maglite down his pants this entire time, and he just smiled, excited. “Damn, dude! Look at that!” He said, reaching over to wrap his hand around the thick, hefty dick and just waved it a little bit from side to side in his grip as his eyes watched.

“Damn Kev, you’re huge!” He laughed, moving down closer and before even Archie knew what he was doing, he leaned down and gave a long, messy lick over that thick, mushroom head and looked up at him with a curious, still drunk, gaze. 

This was crazy. Archie just grabbed his dick. He looked excited about it even. And then before he knew it, Archie was down, licking his dick, complementing it. Wanting it. Kevin gripped the sheets of the bed as he felt his warm, wet tongue travel along the side of his cock.

“Ooooh… Fuck, Arch.” He groaned. This was too much. And yet he wanted more. He gazed down at the ginger with a little half smile, then decided to just go for it.

“I bet you can’t fit it all in your mouth, Archiekins.” 

Looking up with a curious gaze as Kevin was talking to him, and Archie had a silly smile over his lips even as he was bringing that thick, hefty dick to his lips and licking over it again. He had no idea what he was doing, having never blown someone before, or been with a guy, but his eagerness was mixing well with the level of complete drunk and he was nodding, glaring in almost defiance, when Kevin told him he couldn’t do something and Archie was always one to fight that and do it.

“Yeah, I can! Look, watch,” and then he was sinking his mouth down the shaft, sucking Kevin down like it was a normal occurrence and not something completely random for the redhead to be doing. He could only make it about halfway before he was gagging and he pulled back and looked at the dick, now shiny with spit, as if it had just offended him by being too big. And then sunk back down, sucking more, although he went slower this time so when it was pushing against his throat, he’d gag but he would suffer through it and try for more.

He did this about three or four more times, his eyes watering by the end, but with a triumphant holler, as if he’d just won beer pong, he pulled off of Kevin’s dick the moment his lips touched the base and he’d taken it. He coughed a moment later, but still looked at his friend with pride. 

Archie was so fucking cute. Fuck Betty and Veronica, or that Pussycat he had an on again off again thing with. Kevin was about to make this boy HIS. And when the redhead gave him that dopey smile and defiantly started gobbling down his pole, his head fell back and his breath hitched.

“Fuck Arch!” He gasped, hands moving down to caress his ginger locks as the boy sucked. And he sucked him for a good few moments, getting moans and mewls from Kevin as he went along. And when he stopped, pulling his lips away leaving just a hint of a string of saliva still attaching his dick to his lips, something activated in Kevin. Some feral, caveman like desire.

He was gonna FUCK Archie 

His eyes went from kind to predatory, though his sweet smile remained. He leaned forward, pressing a hard kiss to Archie’s lips, pushing him onto his back while he tugged off his boxers and threw them behind them. 

“I want you, Archie.” He growled in an almost wild manner, kissing and even biting his lip as his hand moved down to find Archie’s own erection. He was blind with passion. Before he knew it he was throwing Archie’s legs up over his head and burying his face into his ass, tongue wildly lapping and sucking at his pink, untouched hole with a wild groan. He was gonna make Archie leak. 

His prideful gaze was met with a loud gasp of approval, and he was looking at Kevin with a curious gaze for a moment as he watched him seemingly come undone, of course he didn’t really know what was happening except that he had won and his throat was a little sore but it was totally worth it and if that’s what sucking dick was than he could totally be down for doing that more often. As he was kissed, he leaned into it happily and gave Kevin the heat back through the embrace until they pulled apart and strong hands were pushing him onto his back.

Lifting his hips upwards, his boxers gone and far away, he was now naked, hard as hell and looking up at Kevin as he was kissed again, and moaned loudly when the hand was around his own cock and it felt so good, pushing his hips upwards a little more. “Kev..” he said, before he was there, legs spread and Kevin was between them, mouth against his ass and as soon as the tongue started to work against his hole, working the tight, virginal entrance, Archie moaned.

Loudly. 

“Oh my god!” He said, hand reaching down into Kevin’s hair and gripped it tightly, urging him and pulling him against his ass. It was the first time anyone had paid attention to him there, and like the rest of him it was hairless, pristine and perfect. And all he wanted was more attention, as the sensation was so warm, and his cock was pulsing. “Kevin! More, do more, please.” A drunk Archie apparently wasn’t above begging for a rimjob from one of his best buds.

This was a dream. A wet fucking dream. Archie was howling, squirming underneath Kevin’s lips as he lapped, sucked and nibbled at his perfect virginal hole. He pulled away, just to peer up at Archie with a devious smile, kissing at his pale balls while he slid two fingers inside of him in a hook motion, spreading and spearing him before poking and prodding at his prostate.

“I never knew you were such a little cockwhore, Archiekins.” He kissed and sucked his inner thigh. 

“I may just have to tie you up and tell all the boys downstairs they should come have a turn as well. After I’m good and through with you of course…” He chuckled, licking up his pale shaft before sucking on his head for a few moments.

“God you are fucking beautiful.”


End file.
